Hope Does Not Disappoint Us
by llCrayolall
Summary: Hermione goes back in time to save her parent’s life, but accidentally goes to far and ends up in the time of Lily’s and James’s seventh year. Hermione falls in love, but what happens when she has to return to her own time? Will he love her twenty year
1. Truth and Lies

Hope Does not Disappoint Us

Summary:

Hermione goes back in time to save her parent's life, but accidentally goes to far and ends up in the time of Lily's and James's seventh year. Hermione falls in love, but what happens when she has to return to her own time? Will he love her twenty years later? HGSS

Disclaimer: 

I do not own any characters or settings. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

_And hope does not disappoint us..._

_Romans 5:5_

* * *

Chapter 1

_True and Lies_

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there before the idea hit her. For the past few hours she had been sitting in a bathroom cubicle crying her eyes out. The tears had finally stopped but only because there were not left to cry.

She slowly unrolled the letter in her fist and smoothed it out against her leg. She reread it for what seemed like the millionth time:

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_It pains me to bring you this sad new, but at 7:30 this morning, September 19. The Dark Lord arrived at your parent's house and killed them. We received no information prior to the incident so there was no way we could have helped them._

_You will be excused from your classed until you feel ready to return. You may also return home for the memorial service which is scheduled for the 24th of September. Again, I wish to express my deepest regrets and sympathy. If you ever need anyone to talk to, feel free to visit me._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

As she stared at her tear-stained letter, she considered her plan. She knew it would be breaking the law, but if it was saving her parents life, she was willing to take the risk.

"Thank goodness, Moaning Myrtle at least has the common courtesy to leave me alone," Hermione thought to herself as she pulled out a time-turner from beneath her robes. Forcefully, she spun the dial and watched it turn, mesmerized by it. Maybe it was because of shock, or lack of eating, but Hermione couldn't help herself; she spun the dial again and again. She checked the dial and saw that it read twenty. Flipping the devise over she felt the world swirl around her, so she closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, everything looked the same; she could even hear the familiar sounds of Myrtle trying to kill herself in a nearby stall. Cautiously she stepped out of her cubicle, knowing she must not be seen.

"Where was I twenty hours ago?" she pondered quietly to herself. Then she remembered that she had been in the library the whole day. Hermione glanced in the mirror and examined herself critically. Her face was all blotchy from crying and her robes were a mess. With a quick spell she cleaned herself up.

She decided the first person for her to see would be Dumbledore. She could tell him that she overheard Draco Malfoy bragging about how his dad was going to kill the Gryffindor's Know-It-All's" parents. Her plan was so simple, it had to work. Hermione slowly made her way towards the headmaster's office. She noted that there were some pictures that she didn't recognize, which made it awfully difficult to find her way. She was looking at these pictures when she forgot to jump a trick stair. Now her foot was firmly stuck.

"Great!" she muttered as she looked around for someone to help her. She heard footsteps coming around the corner. Thankfully, she didn't recognize the boy. His head was down and he stared at his feet as he walked.

"Excuse me," she called. The boy looked up, startled by the fact that anyone would be talking to him. As he walked over he pulled his raven-black hair out of his eyes. Hermione noticed that he was quite gorgeous and looked strangely familiar. "I must have seen him in a corridor or something," she thought to herself. The boy reached out and awkwardly pulled her out of the step.

Hermione smiled at him, "Thanks." The boy blushed and mumbled something. He had started to walk away when she called him back, "Sorry, but I can't find my way to the headmaster's office." Hermione continued to explain, "The pictures seemed to have moved around. Can you show me where it is?"

He mumbled something, which Hermione took for a yes. Sure enough, she soon found herself in front of the headmaster's office. Thanking the boy, she knocked on the door, which promptly opened then she climbed the spiral staircase.

The headmaster greeted her jovially saying, "You must be the new student! Welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Very funny, Headmaster, but I have a very serious matter to discuss with you. You see…" Hermione plunged into her story about Draco, but judging by the confused look on the headmaster's face, she could tell she had given him too many details. When she finished her story there was a long silence.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Professor Dumbledore, I told you this was serious, you know my name is Hermione Granger." She said exasperatedly.

Dumbledore surveyed her sternly, "Miss Granger, I hope you are aware that neither you nor your fiction character Draco Malfoy are students at this school."

Hermione was puzzled. She looked down at the time-turner around her neck and gasped in horror as she read the dial. It said twenty years! "I think I have some explaining to do," Hermione gulped and launched into her second story of the day, only this one was true.

Dumbledore listened intently to her whole story, and sensed that she was telling the truth therefore said, "I think it would be best if you resume classes and pretend to be a transfer student. It would also be best if you changed your last name to reduce possible confusion in the future. From now on you will go by the name Hermione Granum. I also can't stress the importance of you not trying to change the future. You will remain in Gryffindor and you schedule will be the same. If you copy it down, I will send a copy to each of your teachers and see if it is okay."

Hermione wrote down her schedule and handed it to Dumbledore.

"You may go to your common room now; you are not expected to attend classes until tomorrow. The password is _mimbleous mimbletonia_. (A/N: I love that word!) I will begin trying to find a way to get you back to your time."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Hermione said as she exited the room and made her way to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter…

Please review! Since I took all this time to write over 1,100 words, the least you can do is type a couple words in a review!

Thanks!


	2. Dining, Divinations, and Dueling

Hope Does not Disappoint Us

Summary:

Hermione goes back in time to save her parent's life, but accidentally goes to far and ends up in the time of Lily's and James's seventh year. Hermione falls in love, but what happens when she has to return to her own time? Will he love her twenty years later? HGSS

Disclaimer: 

I do not own any characters or settings. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

_And hope does not disappoint us..._

_Romans 5:5_

* * *

Chapter 2

_Dining, Divinations, and Dueling_

As Hermione entered the common room she was greeted by a girl with auburn hair and green eyes. "Hello, you must be the new girl. Dumbledore just sent me an owl." The girl extended her hand warmly, "I'm Lily Evans." She pointed to the boy that appeared at her side, "This is James Potter. We are Head Girl and Head Boy."

Hermione tried to keep the look of shock off her face as she answered, "Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granum."

"The headmaster asked me to take you to Hogsmeade to get your supplies. Would you like to go now or later?"

"Now sounds great!" Hermione replied happily.

"You don't mind if some of my friends come along do you?" James inquired.

"Of course not," she replied. Lily and James then proceeded to introduce her to Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Hermione grimaced as she shook Peter's hand. Peter, who seemed all too happy to meet Hermione, couldn't keep his eyes off her. It was weird to "meet" these people when they were so young, when Hermione knew what the future would hold for each of them.

The six teenagers walked to Hogsmeade talking excitedly. Sirius and James were talking about quidditch. Lily, Remus, and Hermione talked about the classes they like and disliked. Hermione found she had much in common with Lily. Peter walked beside Hermione. Often she would glance at him and find he was staring at her which Hermione found quite unnerving. Hermione soon forgot the fact that Peter was watching her and had a wonderful time with her new friends. They are dinner at the Three Broomsticks. Then headed back to the castle and all went straight to bed, exhausted from the day's excitement.

Hermione was the first in her dorm to rise the next morning, so she took a shower and got ready in silence. As she left the Gryffindor common room she noted the clock read 6:00. When she arrived in the great hall she was surprised to see that it was arranged differently then it was in her time. Looking around she saw that the only other occupant was a raven-haired boy. She walked over to him and politely asked if she could sit across from him. He nodded and continued eating. She sat down and served himself some food. Hermione tried to make conversation, "Thanks for helping me yesterday. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't of showed up. By the way, my name is Hermione Granum. What's your name?"

The boy looked at her for the first time and answered, "Severus Snape."

Hermione chocked. The handsome, king boy sitting right infront of her was the future, evil, potions professor?

Severus looked sad and said, "So they told you already?"

"Told me what already?" Hermione questioned although she already knew the answer.

"They told you I'm mean and that nobody should sit with me." Severus replied with a tone of indifference.

"Of course not," Hermione half-lied, "I just knew a kid at my old school named Severus. Not a common name is it? It's kind of neat that I know two Severus's"

"That is sort of strange," he admitted.

An owl flew in and dropped a letter in Hermione's lap. Quickly she opened it and read:

_Dear Miss Hermione Granum:_

_Here is your revised schedule. I had to switch Arithmacy for Divinations. I hope you don't mind._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione groaned as she looked at her new schedule. She had divinations for the first.

"What's that?" questioned Severus curiously.

"Oh nothing, just my schedule. They had to swap Arithmacy for Divinations." Hermione answered him dully.

"Really, I have Divinations first session. What about you?" asked Severus.

"Me too, do you mind showing me where the classroom is? I get lost so easily," Hermione lied just looking for an excuse to get to know Severus better.

Hermione and Severus managed to keep a conversation on for the rest of breakfast. Hermione was surprised how easy it was to talk to him. When other students started to arrive for breakfast Severus asked Hermione if she would like to start making their way to Divinations. Hermione agreed and they made their way towards the classroom.

As they were talking Hermione learned that Severus thought that divination was full of frauds. She giggled and told him all about her "old, fraudy, divination professor" (a.k.a. Tralawney) They began to scheme tricks to play on the current divination professor, Professor Calmany.

When the silver ladder descended and all the other students arrived, Hermione noted that Severus was the only student that she knew.

As it turned out Professor Calmany was the same old fraud as Tralawney, only she was twice her size. They would be "reading" tea leaves of each others cups. When the finished reading each other's tea cups Hermione and Severus gave each other a slight nod and stood up. They walked to Professor Calmany's desk together with small smirks on their faces.

"Do you need help?" Calmany said in a misty voice.

"No, we were just wondering if we could read your tea leave, you know, for extra practice."

The teacher smiled and returned, "I don't see why not, remember open your inner eye." Professor Calmany drained the last of her tea and Severus pointed his wand discreetly at the cup and muttered something. Thankfully the professor didn't notice.

Hermione shrieked and stared at the cup and fake horror. Severus gasped also and clutched his heart and fell to his knees. Hermione could hardly suppress her giggles.

"Pr…pro…professor," she stammered. "I'm s-s-sorry, but…" Hermione took in a dramatic breath and continued, "You have a grim!"

The professor paled slightly, but recovered saying, "Of course I don't. Let me see the cup, you must be misreading it."

The rest of the class crowded around to get a view of the spectacle. "He professor, have a look for yourself. That is one unhappy cup." Hermione stated as she handed to the tea cup to her professor.

Professor Calmany grew very pale and said, "It is true."

"Here professor," Hermione handed the poor professor a copy of What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming.

"The professor let out a small gasp and then managed to choke out, "Thank you. Class dismissed."

Once Hermione and Severus were far out of earshot of the classroom and other students they both burst out laughing. They laughed so hard they both clutched their stomachs and began rolling around. Hermione thought about how nice it was to hear him laugh instead of scowl for once.

Hermione heard footsteps; she looked up to see Peter Pettigrew walking down the corridor with his wand out and pointed at Severus. Severus was laughing so hard he didn't even notice.

Peter muttered a curse to throw at Severus. "Protego!" Hermione yelled sending the curse away from Severus. The spell hit the wall and left a scorch mark wherer it hit. Hermione jumped to her feet and stood between Severus and Peter.

Peter cast another spell, this time at Hermione. She deflected this once also. Peter looked evil and frightened at the same time.

"I know all about you, Wormtail!" Hermione spat out. "I know who you work for, your killing yourself; trust me." Hermione knew a lot about Peter from her own time. When he was caught, he confessed that he had become a deatheater at the beginning out his seventh year. He confessed to the murder of many people. Even though he had confessed he was still sentenced to death.

Peter looked positively terrified at Hermione's words, "You know nothing about me," he squeaked. Then he sent another curst flying at Hermione.

She had had enough, "Expelliarmus!" She cried. Peter's wand flew to Hermione's outstretched hand. "Petrifus Totalus." Hermione bound him. She took his wand and laid it by his petrified body, and she whispered to him, "Don't you ever think about hurting my friends again."

Severus stared at her in awed silence. Then spoke, "You shouldn't have done that for me. I could have handled it myself."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him and he corrected himself, "Well, I guess the first one would have hit me, but I would have taken him out after that, but Thanks."

"No problem," Hermione replied, "I've been dying to do that to him since I met him." They both laughed and made their way to the great hall for lunch.

* * *

So, what did you think! Please tell me by reviewing!

I will be on vacation from 3/14-3/21 so I won't be able to update. Sorry, but I promise I will write so I can update as soon as I get back.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time also:

**Hp123: **Thanks for reviewing! This chapter is_ 450_ words longer, and I'll try to keep them longer if I can. To answer you question about Draco, Hermione was going to pretend that she had heard that her parents were going to be killing from him. I mentioned it in the story. Sorry if it was unclear.

Thanks for reviewing to: **S.W.A.C, Seom, GwenFairbrook, blizzardgirl, lionlvr, GummyBears**


	3. Confession

Hope Does not Disappoint Us

Summary:

Hermione goes back in time to save her parent's life, but accidentally goes to far and ends up in the time of Lily's and James's seventh year. Hermione falls in love, but what happens when she has to return to her own time? Will he love her twenty years later? HGSS

Disclaimer: 

I do not own any characters or settings. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

_And hope does not disappoint us..._

_Romans 5:5_

* * *

Chapter 3

_Confession_

As Hermione and Severus entered the great hall together, she noticed that they were getting quite a few stares. Hermione easily brushed theses looks aside. Being friends with Harry Potter got Hermione accustomed to lots of strange looks. When she glanced at Severus, she saw that she was not taking the attention as well as she was. He was apparently trying to hide his face from the publics view with his hair, but from the small patches of face she could see were brighter red than a ripe tomato.

In hope of making Severus feel better Hermione suggested, "Let's eat out side." When he nodded she continued, "You don't mind if I bring some friends with me, do you?"

Severus shrugged, "Why not? I'll meet you under the beech tree after I get my food."

Severus headed to the Slytherin table and Hermione looked around until she spotted Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and to her disgust Peter.

"Hey Hermione," greeted Lily. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," Hermione replied coolly, "What to join me in eating outside under the beech tree?"

"Sure, I think some fresh air would feel great right now. Beautiful day too," Lily agreed.

The others nodded and began to pack food onto their plates. Peter mumbled something about having to study and scurried out of the great hall, occasionally glancing over his shoulder nervously at Hermione as her ran.

"What's gotten into him?" Sirius wondered aloud, "Yesterday, he was going on about how much he liked you, and now he seems scared of you. Weird!"

Hermione suppressed a giggle, "Yeah, definitely strange." With their lunches packed the friends headed out side. Hermione decided this would be a good time to mention Severus, "I hope you don't mind, but I invited Severus to have lunch with us."

"That sounds wonderful," chimed Lily as she gave James a look that clearly said _Be nice, or else_. James then quickly gave Sirius a pleading look that practically shouted _Please don't blow this for me._

Sirius responded to this look with a reluctant, "I guess he can sit with us, as long as he behaves."

Hermione grinned broadly at all of them saying, "I knew you guys would understand." Severus tensed up as he saw the "Potter Gang" approaching, but relaxed when he saw Hermione smiling at him. Lily conjured a table clothe and spread it on the ground in the shade. They all sat down and began eating lunch.

Hermione was pleased to see that James behaved himself well. (Hermione couldn't help but notice that Lily kept a firm hold on his right hand-a.k.a _his_ _wand hand._) Hermione also saw that Sirius was quite distant but pleasant, although his hand twitched every time Sirius spoke.

For the afternoon period Hermione had double potions with the Slytherins, and for the first time in her life, Hermione was happy to have double potions with the Slytherins. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and Severus had all made Newt Level Potions. Thankfully Peter had not.

Hermione sat beside Severus and Lily. They would be making a potion to grow back bones. When the professor asked them to divide up into pairs Severus blushed and sheepishly asked if she would like to be his partner.

"Of course I would!" Hermione replied pleased to be working with him.

Severus and Hermione worked beautifully together. Both were extremely skilled at potions making. They had their potion complete and perfect fifteen minutes before the class ended. This earned each of their houses five points.

After potions class let out Hermione and Lily went to the girl's dorm to study while James and Sirius went to quidditch practice.

Hermione and Lily were both working on an essay on healing potions. When they finished the two girls started talking about school. Soon they were talking about Lily and James's relationship.

Lily told Hermione the story about when she finally realized that James had changed from arrogant to responsible. "It was on the train coming to school this year when I noticed the change. He was calm and polite to me when we found out that we were both Head Boy and Head Girl. We had to do rounds together to make sure everyone was in be on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The first night of rounds we came upon Peter and Sirius cursing some poor Slytherin first years. I didn't know what to do. Then James stepped in…"

"_Finite Incantium" James said. The dancing Slytherin's feet stopped moving. Sirius grinned cheekily at his friend, but stopped smiling when he saw the expression on his face. "Sirius, I told you I would report you if I ever found you cursing someone again."_

"_Come on, James," Sirius pleaded, "it was just some fun."_

"_No, 15 points from Gryffindor, and I will report you to McGonagall. Now go to bed," James ordered. Sirius looked furious, but he and Peter obeyed._

"After that I realized that James had really changed. He had stopped asking me out every two seconds, but when he did ask me out he blushed. I could tell he was really nervous. He was so relieved when I said yes." Lily finished her story.

Hermione sighed thinking how perfect Lily and James were for each other. It was so sad to know that in a few years, they would be killed by Voldemort, leaving Harry an orphan.

Lily broke Hermione out of her reverie saying, "I noticed Severus seemed quite fond of you," Lily giggled then added, "And correct me if I am mistaken, but you seem to like him too."

Hermione blushed, "Well, I don't know…"

"Hermione, you can tell me. I won't tell a soul. Not even James."

Hermione smiled girlishly, "Okay, I admit it. I think Severus is cute and sweet."

Lily squealed, and her eyes lit up, "I knew it! You guys would be the cutest couple." Hermione grinned inwardly to herself as she wondered what Harry and Ron would say if she told them she liked Severus Snape.

When it was time for dinner Hermione was not able to sit with Severus because all the houses had to eat with students from their own houses. When all the students were presents, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

The headmaster cleared his throat, "I am pleased to announce that we will be holding a Halloween feast for the whole school. Following the feast their will be a dance for fifth years and up. Tuck in." The headmaster beamed at his school.

Throughout the great hall there were grunts and complaints from the 4th years and you, but excited chatter from those in the 5th year and above.

Hermione watched as Remus started to count on his fingers. He looked extremely confused. Hermione whispered to him, "Too bad there will not be a full moon on the night of the ball." Hermione winked at him. He looked startled.

"Thanks," he said, "How did you know?"

"I just know things," she replied mysteriously.

Hermione soon started talking to Lily about dress robes and their hair. James rolled his eyes and began talking to Sirius and Remus.

"So," Lily lowered her voice so no one else could hear them talking. "Do you think Severus will ask you?"

"I don't know. He is kind of a shy person. I sure hope he does." Hermione whispered back.

"Don't worry," Lily comforted her. "He will."

"Thanks, Lily." Hermione smiled, "So, when do you want to go looking for dress robes?"

"How about this Saturday?" Lily suggested.

"Sounds great," Hermione replied.

After dinner, Hermione was so drowsy she fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

* * *

What did you think? Have any suggestions. Please, please, please review. (Even if you have reviewed the previous chapter. Review again.) 

I will be on vacation from 3/12-3/20 so I won't be able to update. Sorry, but I promise I will write so I can update as soon as I get back. (I know I said this last time, but I didn't realize I would have so much time too type before we leave.)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. I appreciate you guys more than you even know! Thanks!

Crayola


	4. Strange Dreams

Hope Does not Disappoint Us

Summary:

Hermione goes back in time to save her parent's life, but accidentally goes to far and ends up in the time of Lily's and James's seventh year. Hermione falls in love, but what happens when she has to return to her own time? Will he love her twenty years later? HGSS

Disclaimer: 

I do not own any characters or settings. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

_And hope does not disappoint us..._

_Romans 5:5_

* * *

Chapter 4

_Strange Dreams_

The next morning Hermione woke up early. She couldn't help but spend a little extra time getting herself ready the next morning. She hoped that Severus ate breakfast early every morning.

Her wish came true, when she got to the Great Hall she found he was already sitting down and eating.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted him warmly with a smile.

Severus returned the gesture and pointed to the seat across from him. Hermione began piling sausage and eggs onto her plate. "Are you going to the dance?" Severus asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm really excited. Lily and I are going to buy dress robes this Saturday. What about you? Are you going?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know… I think so. I haven't been to one before," Severus admitted.

"Oh, you have to come then. They are so much fun. I went to the prefect's ball last year. It was awesome," Hermione said not realizing her mistake.

Severus looked puzzled, "I didn't know that other schools had prefects. What school did you go to?"

"Umm…well, I went to—to North England's School for Witches. They had prefects too." Hermione lied.

"I've never heard of that before," Severus said skeptically.

"Of course you haven't. It was just a private girl's school. It didn't have enough Newt level courses. That's why I moved here," Hermione said crossing her fingers under the table.

"Oh, that's strange. Anyway, about the dance," Severus said as he rubbed his hands together nervously, "I was wondering if you would like to go…" Severus trailed off as Lily came over and sat next to Hermione.

"Good morning, Hermione," Lily exclaimed brightly. Lily grabbed a bowl of cereal and began pouring milk over it.

Hermione looked back and Severus, "What were you saying?"

"Uhh… I was just wondering if you wanted to head towards divination class?" Severus asked.

Hermione was slightly disappointed. She was hoping that he was going to ask her to the dance, but replied, "Sure we need to plan stage two of operation grim."

Severus and Hermione grinned evilly at each other. Lily gave Hermione a curious look and Hermione mouthed silently, "I'll explain later." Lily nodded and said, "See you guys in transfigurations."

Hermione waved to Lily and then directed her attention to Severus. "What should we do to the old fraud today?"

Severus pondered for a moment then said, "Well, yesterday was the last day of tea leaves. Today we should be analyzing dreams."

Hermione's eyes lit up and she whispered excitedly to Severus. When the silver ladder descended they were greeted by an extremely pale and nervous professor. Hermione patter her comfortingly on the shoulder before joining Severus at a round table.

Professor Calmany greeted her class with an attempt at her usual misty voice but failed and resulted in sounding like someone with a severe cold. "Today we will begin analyzing dreams. Write a description of your dream then hand it to your partner so they can analyze it. Begin," the professor manage to choke out. Hermione smirked evilly and began writing out her preplanned dream. She winked at Severus and handed him her "dream."

Severus pulled out his copy of Dream Oracle and began to go through the steps of analyzing a dream. "Was the dream in color or black and white?"

"Color," Hermione answered.

Severus turned to the appropriate page then asked, "How many times has it occurred?"

"Three times."

Severus turned the page again then said, "Okay, I need to pull of the key subjects and look up their meaning. First you see a lady reading by candlelight…" Severus thumbed through until he found what he was looking for. Then he said, "Okay, if this is a prophetic dream, then it will occur to a female scholar or _professor_. What happened next?" Severus asked Hermione.

"Well she looks at a clock and it reads 3:00. But it is dark outside so it must be really _early_." Hermione flipped through her book until she arrived on time then continued read aloud from the text, "When time is shown in dreams it is used to show how long until the event will take place. If it occurs early it means the event will take plan soon."

"Right, so the event will take place soon. What happens next?" Severus asked.

"Well, I hear a sort of rustling noise outside and a low growl and a bark." Hermione pondered for a second, "That must be an animal. The only animals I know that bark are dogs and seals. Since it couldn't have been a seal then it must have been a dog."

Severus searched through his book then said, "A happy dog represents companionship and loyalty, but if also could have been a grim since it was kind of angry sounding. What does the lady do when she hears the dog?"

"Next, the professor, or whoever she is gets up and looks out the window. She drops her lamp and everything goes black. That's when I woke up," Hermione explained.

"Hmm…" Severus said as he searched for breaking glass in the book, "Ahh, her it is. It means the worst has happened."

Professor Calmany walked over to Severus's and Hermione's table and politely asked them to explain the dream they had analyzed to her. This was what they had been waiting for. Hermione tried to keep her voice even as she began to explain the dream.

"You see, I've had this dream for the past three nights, but it doesn't have a happy meaning. Hermione handed the dream description to the professor and began to explain, "The main subject is a female _professor _or scholar. The time on the clock means the event will happen soon. She hears a dog outside which we are assuming is a grim because it is growling and barking. Then the lady stands up and breaks her glass lamp which means the worst will happen."

Professor Calmany looks terror stricken as she says, "Excellent interpretation. I just feel sorry for the professor this dream is about…"

"But professor," Severus said innocently, "aren't you worried. This dream could be about you."

"Don't be silly, boy." She said in a would-be-calm voice, but the professor's eyes revealed her inner turmoil.

When the class dismissed, Hermione and Severus couldn't stop laughing until they reached their transfiguration class where they the _Serio_ (or serious) charm on themselves before entering the classroom.

Lily had saved both Hermione and Severus a seat. Professor Mcgonagall announced that they would be attempting human transfiguration on each other. McGonagall paired people. To Hermione's delight she was paired with Severus.

"So what animal do you want to be?" Severus asked.

"I don't know," Hermione thought for a moment. "I've always loved horses. Do you think you could manage that?"

"Sure," Severus answered. "_Equinimagus_."

Hermione transformed into a beautiful bay mare with a brown coat and a long flowing black mane. She trotted in a little circle around Severus then took a bow. (Or the closest this a horse can do to a bow.) He laughed and transferred her back into a human. Now it was Severus's turn to become an animal.

"What do you want to be?" Hermione inquired.

"I would like to be a cat."

Hermione waved her wand, "_Felinimagus_."

Severus turned into a sleek black cat and he gave a soft meow. Hermione picked him up and said, "You look like a tiny panther." She began stroking his soft velvety fur. Then he started to purr. After a minute or so Hermione set him down and turned him back into a human.

"You make a cute cat." Hermione complimented.

Severus blushed slightly. The rest of the afternoon flew by for Hermione. She had double charms. They had received a list of charms likely to appear on the NEWTS. Hermione and Lily spent the whole period practicing these together.

After dinner Hermione and Severus went to the library to study.

When they had both finished their homework, Severus offered to walk Hermione back to her common room. They walked together in silence. Hermione could tell that Severus was pondering over something in his mind. When they finally reached the Gryffindor common room entrance Severus finally spoke, "Hermione, I was wondering…" Severus trailed off. His face was red, but he continued, "Would…would you like to the dance with me?"

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw his apprehension and she replied with glee, "Oh, Severus, I would love to go to the dance with you." She gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. "Goodnight," she said as she climbed through the fat lady's portrait.

Severus stared at the portrait Hermione had just disappeared into for several minutes before finally coming to his senses. With a slight smile on his face, he made his way to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

So… what do you think? Please tell me by reviewing. Sorry about the long wait, but I was gone on vacation and didn't have access to a computer. Thanks

Crayola

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
